


Cure

by Empathy_Supremacist



Series: Life is a Song, and We are the Singers [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun comfort each other that night.Title from Yoo Youngjin & Taeyong's song, Cure (함께).
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Life is a Song, and We are the Singers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802500
Kudos: 37





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> "If we’re together, we can do it  
> We can endure and overcome  
> Together with you and me  
> If we’re together, we can fill it up  
> We can embrace everything  
> Finally happy end
> 
> To stand alone in the darkness  
> I’m so lonely and afraid  
> Because I know, I can say it  
> Now I won’t be like that anymore  
> Littlest things, a complicated maze  
> I won’t think those useless thoughts anymore  
> Feeling a good day  
> I do not care all day yeah  
> We’re together, so throw away all those thoughts, throw it  
> When you’re tired, remember you’re not alone"
> 
> Yoo Youngjin & Taeyong – Cure (함께)

It always been a long hour, day, and week, everytime this happened to him. Old and new scars in his soul bled together, hurting and killing him slowly from inside like a virus. Taeyong thought that six years was more than enough to make him immune and numb from all of the pain he got in his idol career. But no matter how hard he tried to abandon it, or to throw it away, or to face and accept it,

why it still hurts? 

Suddenly someone knocked on his door, followed by familiar deep, rich voice.

" _Hyung_?" 

Taeyong slowly got up from his bed, wiping half-dried trace of tears in his cheeks. He took a deep breath once, twice, thrice, then walked toward the door to open it. 

"Jaehyun, what's wrong?" he asked the young man in plain white T-shirt and black training pants, who also brought his own pillow. Taeyong did not miss the worry and pity flashed in those brown eyes when it stared at his bloodshot eyes.

"Mind if I sleep in your room?"

"Sure. You can't sleep?"

Jaehyun seemed hesitate to answer, before slowly shook his head.

"I don't know. It's just ... I'm not feeling okay and I don't want to make Jungwoo worried. You know how emotionally sensitive he can be,"

Taeyong nodded, stepped aside to give a way to his _dongsaeng_. "Come inside,"

"Thanks, _hyung_ ," 

After closed the door and locked it, he joined Jaehyun who chose to sit on top of his bed. Jaehyun snuggled closer to Taeyong, rested his head in his shoulder, while Taeyong wrapped his arms around him. Like the old times. The times where they were still young and pure and happy. No burden, no anxiety, no sleepless nights, no sadness, no pain.

"Is it because of that again?"

Jaehyun nodded. 

Taeyong waited for him to continue, despite it would take minutes or hours. Because he knew very well, that telling someone about what you felt, what was your pain, was like trying to breath in the middle of burning house. Painful and suffocating. 

"I checked my Instagram and Bubble and ... and there's still some painful comments,"

"I told you not to read it,"

"But I miss our fans, my fans. I want to know, too, if they already forgive me or not,"

"You had apologize and that's more than enough, Jaehyun,"

Taeyong sighed.

"Remember what Doyoung said? If there are people that keep forcing you to do anything they want, they are not our fans. People that always trying to control what their idol think and do is not a fan,"

He caressed his back, up and down, softly and gently. 

"There will always be people like them. Pretending to be our fans or claiming that they are our fans then doing some unforgiving things that they claim is good for us,"

"Don't mind them,"

He really sounded like Doyoung now. Taeyong did not know if he was supposed to laugh or to be proud.

"Alright,"

There was silence after that.

Taeyong thought that with Jaehyun's presence, he could feel better. But his mind slowly dived again into some painful thoughts and memories before suddenly the younger spoke.

"I always thinking,"

Jaehyun lifted his head, distancing a bit from him. He stared at the bedsheet, did not dare to meet Taeyong's eyes.

"That my problem is not anything compared to yours. Sometimes, I feel like I'm not supposed to feel sad about it,"

Taeyong quickly grabbed Jaehyun's arms. "Jaehyun, don't! Don't compare our problems,"

He tried to compose himself, tried to make himself strong, because he was the leader and he was comforting his member right now. But his voice break, bertraying himself.

"Just because your problem is not as much as mine, doesn't mean that you don't deserve to feel bad or sad,"

"Everyone deserve to feel sad or angry or happy,"

One single tears fell and Taeyong knew that his protection wall was breaking. His grab on Jaehyun weakened and then he covered his face, almost sobbbing before taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Like the usual, like every time.

Jaehyun whispered with careful tone, "You know you can talk to me, too, _hyung_ ," 

"No, Jaehyun. Please. You don't have to," 

Taeyong could feel Jaehyun got closer to him. 

"It's okay,"

"You have help me, now it's my turn,"

Jaehyun smiled.

"It's okay, _hyung_ ,"

"You're not alone,"

Just one sentence and their roles were reversed. Taeyong hugging Jaehyun tightly in a second, crying in his shoulder, while Jaehyun caressed his head.

"I'm tired,"

"I always tried to be strong, but why in the end I always breaking?"

"I don't want to make Doyoung too worried about me again. And you, and the others,"

"But why it always happen again and again? Why always me? Why those people never leave me alone?"

Taeyong cried a loud, unleashing all pain that buried in his chest for so long. Jaehyun silently hugged him back.

"I just want to live peacefully, and making people smile and happy,"

So, Jaehyun gave him the words. Because only from the others, the words could be comforting and soothing and calming for someone that has been hurting. 

"Everyone makes a mistake sometimes. And those people outside there will only look at your mistake again and again,"

"Or if they can't find your mistake, they will try to twist your words or make some bad rumors about you,"

"Still, the truth will win in the end. They will get what they deserve. And it will be over soon,"

"I know,"

"Just, don't mind people that will never stop hate you or never be able to understand you. Better focus on people that will always support and cherish and understand you,"

"There are so many people that love you, _hyung_. Please remember that,"

"Yeah," 

Jaehyun kissed the top of Taeyong's head, full of affection. 

"If you're still not feeling well, you can talk with manager _hyung_ and the staffs tomorrow. For once, you should care more about yourself,"

"Alright," 

Jaehyun took some tissues from his desk and cleaned his tears. He also gave one for Taeyong to clear his nose by himself. 

After throwing the used tissues to the little trash bin outside, Jaehyun whispered "time to sleep" and then guided him as they laying together.

"Thank you so much, Jaehyun,"

"Thank you, too, Taeyongie," his lover kissed his forehead. 

Taeyong smiled as he closed his eyes. The way Jaehyun called him like that, the way he kissed him, the way he wrapped his arm around him. It was like a happy ending to a fairy tale.

Maybe a little rest was not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Some unfortunate things since last weeks makes me want to write this fic so badly. 
> 
> Fyi, this fic set around the night before SM's announcement to take legal action against malicious rumours about Taeyong.
> 
> This fic also dedicated for Taeyong's birthday today. I hope he is always happy, healthy, and succesful. I also hope he know that so many people love him and will always support him. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of you that read this. I hope you guys always happy and healthy. ^^


End file.
